Secreto de amor
by L. Rowling
Summary: Harry conoce a una chica que guarda un secreto. Aunque ella no quiere contarselo, ese secreto hace que cada vez la ame mas.


Harry conoce a una chica que guarda un secreto. Aunque ella no quiere contarselo, ese secreto hace que cada vez la ame mas.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 1. La noticia

Lo que Marina recuerda de su niñez es que siempre había sido así: rubia de ojos verdes. Su pelo era liso y largo, y cuando hacía sol brillaba como el oro. También era de estatura normal y delgada. Ella vivía en una casa al lado del mar con su padre y su madre. Era muy inteligente y amable, pero lo que la hacía diferente de los demás era su secreto. Marina era humana cuando estaba en tierra y era una sirena cuando el agua rozaba lo más mínimo de la piel de sus piernas. Su secreto estaba muy bien guardado, ya que su madre era igual que ella, y su padre era mago.  
Aquél día se encontraba preparándose un baño. Había sido un día caluroso y la apetecía nadar un poco en la piscina después de haber nadado en el mar. Se sentó en el borde y metió los pies lentamente. En cuanto lo hizo, la piel empezó a volverse de escamas y una cola de sirena apareció. Se metió en el agua y comenzó a bucear y a nadar libremente.  
Ella estaba acostumbrada a su condición de sirena, pero había gente que todavía seguía pensando que las sirenas eran malvadas y que ahogaban al que pudiesen, por lo que lo mantenían en secreto. Se apoyó nerviosa en el borde. Ese año empezaría sexto curso en la escuela, pero esta vez iría a una diferente, a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde siempre había querido ir desde que sabía que era maga, pero no había podido ser. Esta vez le habían contado sus padres a Dumbledore lo de su secreto y estaba esperando si admitirían a su hija. Esperaban que si, ya que Dumbledore era un director muy benevolente. Sin saber que hacer, salió de la piscina, se secó la cola de sirena y otra vez sus piernas volvieron ha aparecer. Se puso el albornoz y subió a su habitación. Se asomó a la ventana vio una bellísima puesta de sol en el mar. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sintió la suave brisa. Ella deseaba ir a ese colegio, en el suyo de ahora la trataban fatal porque las chicas la tenían envidia por ser así de bella y los chicos no entendían su secreto, pero ella se consideraba normal. Aunque con una diferencia. Quedaban pocos días de vacaciones y tenían que recibir la respuesta ya. Como si hubiesen leído los pensamientos de Marina, una lechuza cruzó la ventana llevando una carta. Muy contenta se tiró a la cama para recogerla y la lechuza salió volando otra vez por la ventana. Con los dedos temblorosos por los nervios rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta para leerla. Había sido aceptada en Hogwarts este curso. Bajó corriendo a contárselo a sus padres. Cuando bajó sus padres estaban leyendo una carta con cara de felicidad. Cuando la vieron en el quicio de la puerta fueron ha abrazarla.  
-Cariño-decía su madre-lo has conseguido, has sido aceptada.  
-Lo se, me acaba de llegar la carta.  
-Dumbledore ha dicho que se ocupará de tu secreto.-explicó su padre.  
-Gracias papá.  
-Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagón a comprar tus cosas, porque al día siguiente ya debes ir al colegio.  
-Si, tengo muchas ganas. Me han hecho esperar demasiado.  
-Tranquila, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día.-su madre la dijo.  
Besó a los dos y volvió a su habitación muy contenta. Se metió en la cama y se durmió sonriendo.  
Al día siguiente bajó a desayunar. Cuando lo hicieron su padre se puso al lado de la chimenea y la extendió la maceta para que cogiese polvos flu. Así lo hicieron los tres y aparecieron en el callejón, repleto de magos y brujas y de niños que compraban su material. Marina había ido muchas veces y había soñado poder ir algún día, pero a comprar el material del colegio. Sus padres cansados de ir de un lado para otro la dieron dinero para que se comprase un animal de compañía. Así que se acercó sola a la tienda y curioseó un poco todos los animales que había. Se quedó parada viendo unas lechuzas. Pensó en comprar una, así podría escribirse con sus padres. No sabía cual elegir.  
-Te recomiendo esa.-habló alguien detrás suya.  
-¿Qué?-se dio la vuelta asustada.  
-Esa lechuza tiene un aspecto de poder hacer cualquier encargo que le hagas. Además es preciosa.  
Un chico de pelo despeinado, moreno y de ojos verdes la señalaba una lechuza hermosa de color blanco como la nieve con una mancha negra, que hacía que pareciese que llevaba un collar.  
-¡Ah!, gracias.  
-De nada, un placer, yo también tengo una. Es de la misma raza y es muy buena. Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Potter.-la dijo sonriéndola y extendiéndola la mano para estrecharla.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Marina Chorale, mucho gusto. Creo que compraré esa lechuza, me has convencido.  
La sonrió y Marina sintió algo en el estomago. Juntos se acercaron al mostrador para comprarla.  
-Ahora debes darla un nombre.  
-Sí. Creo que la llamaré Elwe.  
-Que bonito.  
-Gracias. Oye, si ya tienes una lechuza, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Mi amigo Ron está buscando algo para su lechuza Pig.  
-Ah.  
-¿Eres de Hogwarts?  
-Sí, entro nueva este curso.  
-¿A cual?  
-Sexto.  
-Igual que yo. Espero que seas seleccionada para entrar en Gryffindor.  
-¡Ah!, gracias.  
-¿Nos vamos, Harry?-Ron se había acercado a ellos seguido de Hermione.  
-Chicos, esta es Marina. Este curso viene nueva a Hogwarts.  
-Encantada, soy Hermione Granger.-dijo extendiéndola la mano.  
-Yo Ronald Weasley, pero llámame Ron.  
-Hola, lo haré.  
-Bueno, nos vamos. Nos veremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.-dijo Harry.  
-Adiós.-dijeron Ron y Hermione.  
-Adiós.-dijo Marina sonriente.  
Cuando salieron los tres amigos de la tienda, ella se dio cuenta de que sus padres la estaban esperando. Con la jaula de Elwe en la mano salió muy contenta de la tienda ella también. Encontró a sus padres tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y ella también pidió una. Todavía sonreía. Sus padres admiraron a la lechuza y la dijeron que había sido una gran elección. Marina recordó quien la había ayudado y notó una sensación extraña en el estomago.Varios días después, Marina se levantó muy eufórica. Casi no había dormido la noche anterior de los nervios porque ese día empezaba el curso en Hogwarts y aunque no quería pensarlo mucho, porque era repentino, tenía ciertas ganas de ver a Harry. Había pensado en el desde que se conocieron, y verle pronto, la emocionaba.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 2. El viaje.

Cuando llegó al anden 9 y 3 cuartos, Marina estaba nerviosa. Distinguía bien los magos de los muggles en la estación de Kings Cross. Los magos iban con su carrito lleno de paquetes y cuando llegaban a la mitad entre el ande 9 y 10, desaparecían de repente a través de la pared. Los muggles ni se daban cuenta. Así que Marina se despidió de sus padres y cruzó sola la barrera. En un instante estaba en el anden del Expreso de Hogwarts. Allí había mucho alboroto.  
Cuando hubo dejado sus pertenencias, subió a buscarse un sitio. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo del tren, cuando este comenzó a ponerse en marcha, por lo que Marina, sin poder evitarlo, cayó hacía atrás. Unas manos la salvaron de dar contra el suelo. Cuándo recuperó el equilibrio, vio a un chico rubio de ojos azules, casi grises que la miraba sorprendido.  
-Gra-gracias...-dijo Marina avergonzada.  
-¿Eres nueva?  
-Si, soy Marina Chorale.-se presentó.  
-Draco Malfoy. Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.  
-¡Ah!, si...es que buscaba donde sentarme.  
-Ven si quieres conmigo.  
-¿Eh?, bueno...vale.  
No sabía que la pasaba, pero parecía que no coordinaba al hablar. La había sorprendido mucho ese chico. Le siguió unos compartimentos adelante cuando se paró de repente en uno. Cuando Marina miró dentro, encontró allí a Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿Todavía seguís vivos?-dijo Draco con malicia.  
-Vete Malfoy, no molestes.-Ron estaba rojo de rabia.  
-Vaya, hola Marina.-dijo de pronto Hermione.-¿Qué haces con Malfoy?  
-Eso no te incumbe.-espetó Draco.  
-Hola, chicos, yo...-Marina intentó hablar.  
-Marina, siéntate con nosotros si quieres.-ofreció Harry.  
-Bueno, es que Draco me ha invitado antes a ir en su compartimento. Perdona.-dijo triste marina.  
-Eso es Potter. Vamos Marina, te aconsejo que no te mezcles con gentuza como esta.  
Cerró con un golpe fuerte la puerta. Marina iba triste detrás de Draco, porque hubiese preferido quedarse allí con ellos. Además, el modo en que Draco les hablaba, le parecía fatal. Llegaron y allí estaban sentados dos grande chicos a los que Draco se refirió Crabbe y Goyle. También había dos chicas, Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulldstroid. La miraron con furia por venir con Draco. Cuando este las echó del compartimento, las miradas de odio eran intensas.  
Durante todo el viaje, Draco la intentaba convencer de que Slytherin era la mejor casa que había en Hogwarts, que solo admitía a gente que era sangre limpia y que Dumbledore no debía permitir estudiar en Hogwarts a los sangre sucia. Eran temas que repugnaban a Marina, pero no podía hacer nada. La puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido durante los ultimo cinco años. Si odiaba a la gente diferente de él, como a Hagrid o Lupin, no quería ni pensar que pensaría de ella que era una sirena.  
El tren paró y bajaron todos los alumnos. Marina no sabía que hacer ahora, pero en seguida una voz la llamó.  
-Marina Chorale, venga acá.-se acercó a una profesora vieja con un moño.-Soy la profesora McGonagall. Usted y la señorita Duna Sand vendrán conmigo.  
Marina miró a una chica detrás de la profesora. Era castaña de ojos azules y de la misma constitución que Marina. La sonreía. Después siguieron a la profesora hasta un carro que las llevó hasta el castillo. Allí las esperaba el profesor Dumbledore para hablar con ellas. Durante todo el camino, Marina y Duna entablaron una buena amistad, a pesar de haberse conocido en ese instante, pero las dos eran muy amigables. Cuando llegaron, todos los alumnos todavía estaban viniendo hacía el castillo, no había nadie por los alrededores. Muy deprisa, fueron guiadas por la profesora McGonagall hasta el despacho de el profesor Dumbledore. En la entrada, Marina tuvo que esperar a que Duna entrase primero. Pasó un rato y Duna salió sonriente. Se despidió de Marina y se fue al Gran Comedor. Una voz tranquila la invitó a pasar. Cuando lo hizo, entró en una sala circular llena de trastos extraños. Detrás de una mesa, estaba sentado Dumbledore con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos entrelazadas apoyando la barbilla. Miraba a Marina por encima de las gafas de media luna, muy interesado.  
-Siéntate, por favor.-así lo hizo algo nerviosa Marina.-Así que tu eres Marina Chorale. Tus padres me han hablado de tu pequeño secreto. No te preocupes, tu madre me contó que necesitas bañarte todos los días en una gran piscina para poder nadar un poco. Claro está, nadie puede verte.  
-Si...-Marina estaba un poco avergonzada.  
-No te preocupes por nada. Tengo la solución a tu problema. Todas las noches puedes utilizar una habitación especial que hemos preparado con una piscina. La habitación está escondida. Esta noche, alguien te acompañará a ella para que sepas donde está. Luego tendrás que ir sola sin que nadie te vea.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Bien, no te preocupes por nada. Ahora únete a los demás al Gran Comedor, ya deben de haber llegado todos.  
Marina se despidió con un vergonzoso adiós y salió al pasillo. ¿Cómo iba a ir al comedor si no sabía donde estaba? Comenzó a andar y se metió por pasillos sin luz. Bajó y subió escaleras, pero no lo encontraba. Se había perdido. Por lo menos sabía que tenía que bajar porque estaba en el último piso. Oyó una voz que la llamaba.  
-Oye, ¿qué haces?  
Marina se dio la vuelta y le vio, era Harry.  
-Yo...es que...me he perdido.-se puso roja.  
-Vaya, no pasa nada. Yo te acompaño al Gran Comedor, yo también tengo que ir allí.  
Sonriendo los dos, bajaron todos los pisos mientras Harry le contaba anécdotas sucedidas en Hogwarts. También la dijo que a ver si la tocaba la casa de Gryffindor cuando fuese seleccionada. A diferencia de Draco, Harry no contaba las cosas con maldad.  
Llegaron al comedor y cuando entraron, los niños de primer año estaba siendo seleccionados para sus casas. Todos los alumnos se callaron mirándoles. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras Harry se dirigía a su mesa con los otros Gryffindors y Marina se quedaba a un lado con Duna y la profesora McGonagall. Cuando hubieron acabado todos, la profesora McGonagall hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Así lo hicieron las dos, Duna muy tranquila y Marina de los nervios. Dumbledore explicó que las dos eran alumnas nuevas y que el deber de los integrantes de las casas en las que serían elegidas era enseñarlas todo sobre Hogwarts y ayudarlas en todo lo posible.  
Marina se notaba muy roja, por estar delante de toda esa gente y Duna la agarró la mano y la susurró al oído: "No pasa nada". Acto seguido la profesora McGonagall cogió el pergamino y dijo:  
-Sand, Duna.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 3. La selección

Duna se acercó al taburete y se sentó con el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero gritó al instante "¡Gryffindor!". Todos aplaudieron. Duna contenta se sentó junto a Harry quien la deseaba la bienvenida. Una punzada de celos la invadió, pero la olvidó cuando oyó su nombre pronunciado por la profesora McGonagall.  
-Chorale, Marina.  
Se sentó y cuando la puso el sombrero en la cabeza, oyó una voz en su oído:  
¿Tu en que casa deberías estar? En Gryffindor estarías bien, pero tienes un gran secreto...te pondré en...¡Slytherin!  
Todos los de Slytherin aplaudieron y a Marina se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ella quería pertenecer a Gryffindor, con Duna, Hermione, Harry. Muy triste se levantó y miró la mesa en la que se encontraban. Harry la sonreía con tristeza y en sus ojos podía verse el ánimo que intentaba darle a Marina. Muy lentamente y con la cabeza gacha se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin. Allí todos sonreían y Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, señalando un sitio vacío a su lado. Marina se sentó con desanimo.  
-Sabia que eras una Slytherin, creo que seremos buenos amigos.-dijo Draco.  
Marina sonrió falsamente. No es que le cayese mal Draco, pero se sentía sola allí. Cuando estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, la cena dio comienzo. Durante toda la cena, Draco halaba con ella muy alegre. Al final, Marina se encontraba a gusto con él. A pesar de que no opinaban igual en algunos temas, Draco era una persona muy maja, aunque a primera vista pareciera lo contrario. Después, se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Mientras veía como los de Gryffindor subían las escaleras, ellos bajaron a las mazmorras. Allí, la sala común estaba decorada de verde y plateado y tenía unos sofás de cuero negro que parecía muy cómodos. Draco se alejó de ella y se puso ha hablar con Millicent y Pansy. Después volvió y se despidió con una sonrisa que hizo que Marina se quedara embobada hasta que Pansy habló:  
-Me ha dicho Draco que te tratemos bien, que eres una Slytherin. Espero que seamos amigas, ya que según Draco eres especial para él.  
-Si, pero no te pases, que Draco es nuestro.-dijo Millicent.-Sinceramente, le hacemos caso por ello.  
Marina asintió triste. De pronto, el profesor Snape apareció.  
-Marina Chorale, venga conmigo. Ustedes dos, váyanse ya a dormir.  
Así lo hicieron. Marina algo asustada siguió al profesor por un montón de pasillos, hasta que Snape paró de golpe en frente de una puerta.  
-Dumbledore me ha dicho que te acompañe hasta aquí. Ya sabes como venir todas las noches.-la miró fijamente.-Bienvenida a Slytherin, espero que estés a la altura.  
Se fue rápidamente haciendo su capa fru fru. Marina se quedó mirando la puerta y la abrió temerosa. Cuando entró se quedó con la boca abierta. Había palmeras y plantas. El suelo estaba lleno de arena y al final, había agua. Era una playa preciosa. Marina se preguntaba como podía ocurrir eso, pero estaba en Hogwarts, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se desvistió y se acercó al agua. Estaba tibia. Tuvo que sentarse, porque inmediatamente, sus piernas se llenaron de escamas y apareció una bella cola de sirena. Se sumergió en el agua y respiró profundamente. Se sentía feliz en ese momento. Nadó un poco hacía el fondo y vio que exactamente al mar de donde ella vivía. El suelo tenía arena y había algas y rocas. También peces, estrellas de mas, etc. Era precioso.  
Nadó durante un tiempo y salió a la superficie. Se tumbó en una roca. En el techo había una abertura en la que entraba un rayo de luna que la bañaba entera. En ese instante ningún problema la entristecía. La entraron ganas de cantar y lo hizo. Su voz era muy preciosa y melodiosa. Después de un rato, se secó y volvieron a aparecer las piernas. Volvió al dormitorio.  
Al día siguiente, todos estaban desayunando cuando Dumbledore dio una mala noticia para todos. El profesor Snape además de dar las clases de Pociones, también daría Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hubo un sonido de disgusto por parte de todos los alumnos menos los de Slytherin. La primera clase de ese día era Pociones así que se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Cuando llegaron se alegró un poco ya que la compartirían con Gryffindor. Allí estaba Harry, hablando con Duna muy alegremente, pero cuando ella y Draco pasaron por su lado, los dos se callaron y miraron hacía otro lado. El profesor Snape llegó y les hizo sentarse en parejas. Marina vio como Duna se sentaba con Harry y Ron con Hermione. Una mano tiró de ella para sentarse, era Draco.  
-Estas rara, cuando están ellos cerca no me prestas atención.  
-No me pasa nada. Lo siento Draco.  
Draco se quedó mas tranquilo. La clase empezó. Snape decidió que hicieran una poción curativa que era extremadamente difícil. Copió los ingredientes en la pizarra y dejó tiempo para elaborarla. Cerca de ellos se oía a Neville como se le caían los ingredientes o su poción explotaba de vez en cuando. Al rato el profesor Snape pasó por todas las mesa poniendo nota. Cuando llegó a la mesa de Marina abrió los ojos mucho y quiso decir algo, pero solo movió los labios. Acto seguido fulminó a Marina con la mirada.  
-¿Como puede ser que una poción tan difícil te haya salido excelentemente? Incluso mejor que a la señorita Granger.  
Todos los de Slytherin rieron y Herminio enrojeció. No solo por la vergüenza, si no por la rabia de que alguien la había superado en algo. Marino hizo que Slytherin ganase 10 puntos para su casa y acabó la clase. Yodos los de Slytherin la agradecían lo que había hecho. Fuera de clase vio a Harry y a Duna irse. Siguió su camino y al doblar una esquina frenó en seco. No podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo. Duna estaba tonteando con Harry y el se dejaba llevar. Ella le tocaba tímidamente el pelo. El a sonreía dulcemente. Marina estaba petrificada. No quería ver lo que iba a suceder, pero tampoco podía irse, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo. De pronto, en un segundo ocurrió lo que menos quería. Harry y Duna se estaban besando. Marina sintió una enorme tristeza que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas. Apartó la vista y se fue corriendo a su sala común. Allí estaban Millicent y Pansy, que al verla llorando, se asustaron.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo Millicent.  
-No es nada.-Marina contenía las lagrimas.  
-Estas llorando y no se llora por nada.-dijo Pansy.-¿Es por Draco?  
-No...yo...tranquilas, estoy bien.  
-Por favor cuéntanoslo, de todos modos, aunque no te guste, somos tus amigas, ¿no?-dijo Millicent sonriendo.  
-Bueno...es que acabo de ver a Harry besándose.  
Las chicas dieron un gritito y se llevaron las manos a la boca con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-¿Besándose? Increíble, pero ¿por eso lloras? No comprendo.-dijo Pansy.  
-No me digas que a ti te gusta...Harry. ¡No te gusta Draco!-dijo Millicent.  
-Si, me gusta desde que le conocí. Y ahora.  
Millicent y Pansy abrazaron a Marina. Comprendían como se sentía. Eso hizo que se hicieran mas amigas. Además, no le gustaba Draco, eso era bueno para ellas.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 4. Tema 8, las sirenas

Después de ese día agotador, llegó la noche y Marina tuvo que volver a ir a su baño nocturno. Esa vez volvió a cantar, pero esta melodía era muy triste y Harry desde su habitación oía ese canto, creyendo que estaba en un sueño. Ese canto lo tenía todo el día en la cabeza y cada vez mas quería saber quien lo cantaba.  
Al día siguiente se levantó con una sensación rara. Se acordó de la escena del beso entre Harry y Duna y se entristeció mas otra vez. Bajó a desayunar y Draco la hizo alejar esos pensamientos. Además Pansy y Millicent no la dejaban sola en ningún momento.  
La primera clase de ese día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor Snape. Llegaron al aula y se sentaron en parejas a esperar. Los de Gryffindor estaba ya dentro. Marina vio que Duna y Harry hablaban muy bajito juntando las cabezas mucho y de vez en cuando Duna le daba un pequeño beso cuando veía que nadie les miraba.  
Snape entró dando un golpe a la puerta. Todos le miraron asustados porque parecía siempre estar de mal humor.  
-Muy bien. Sin demorarnos mucho, hoy vamos a estudiar las sirenas...-miró a Marina maliciosamente.-¿Qué sabéis de las sirenas?-Muchos levantaron la mano.-Si, ¿señor Weasley?  
-Son seres que tiene forma humana de cintura para arriba y cola de pez de cintura para abajo.  
-Eso es muy obvio.-Ron enrojeció de ira.-Si, ¿señor Malfoy?  
-Son seres hermosos. Aunque se pensaba que ahogaban a los hombres que caían rendidos a sus pies.  
-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin. Si, ¿señorita Duna?  
-Se dice que si le coges a una sirena su espejo y peine, no tiene mas remedio que casarse contigo. Y no debes dejar que lo encuentre y se marche, porque abandona todo.  
-Bien. Parece ser que sabéis bastantes cosas sobre las sirenas.-Marina quería que la tierra la tragase.-Señorita Marina, ¿no sabe usted nada?  
-Pues...su voz es muy hermosa.  
-Está bien. Para mañana quiero el resumen del tema de las sirenas. La clase ha terminado.  
Todos salieron hablando alegres. Después de todo no había sido tan mala la clase. Seamus le contaba a Dean que ese verano le pareció ver una sirena en una roca mientras cantaba para atraerle. Seamus decía que no se dejó engatusar. Mientras Marina daba un paseo, Duna la agarró para hablar con ella. Pasaron toda la tarde juntas, aunque Marina tuviese que sonreír falsamente mientras le contaba que había empezado a salir con Harry. Toda la tarde estuvieron juntas a pesar de que la gente las miraba por ser de diferentes casas, las cuales además se llevaban fatal. Al final Marina no pensaba que Duna fuera tan mala persona. Marina lo único que debía hacer era guardar su secreto.  
No sabía por que, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos olvidaba a Harry. Quizá en el fondo sabía que no podía hacer nada, y intentaba engañarse. Por eso es por lo que empezó a sentir algo especial por Draco, aunque sabía perfectamente que no era amor, sino solo pura atracción física. Además era su amigo, le tenía cariño.  
Durante dos meses, el ambiente había cambiado. Harry estaba con Duna. Duna era una muy buena amiga de Marina. Marina se llevaba genial con Draco, siempre iban juntos a todos lados, se veía que Draco sentía algo especial por ella. Marina, al hacerse amiga de Duna, se hizo amiga de Harry. Millicent y Pansy eran las guardaespaldas de Marina. La verdad, en esos instantes no tenía una sola preocupación. Nada más la de guardar sus dos secretos. Cada noche Harry sentía más y más deseos de ir a buscar a la chica que cantaba esa melodía. Pero Harry no era el único que oía el canto celestial, Draco, tumbado en la cama boca arriba sonriendo miraba el techo fascinado por lo que oía. No pudo evitarlo y saltó de la cama. Se puso su bata y las zapatillas y salió de la sala común. Aguzaba el oído para saber de donde venía el sonido de la voz. Como todo estaba en silencio, era fácil. Pronto llegó a las puertas de la habitación tan recelosamente escondida. Sabía desde que llegó de quien era esa voz. Abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer ruido. Y allí vio a Marina sentada en la roca bañada en un rayo de luna, peinándose mientras se miraba en un espejo. Cantaba una canción triste que hizo que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. De todos modos no entendía lo que decía, debía ser lenguaje sirenio. De pronto dejó de cantar y se metió al agua a nadar. Draco estaba impresionado. Marina era una sirena y ella era la que cantaba. Un reflejo del espejo le hizo acordarse de lo que había dicho Duna en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: que si les robabas una pertenencia, debían quedarse a tu lado. Aprovechando que ella se estaba bañando, se acercó y guardó en su bata el peine y el espejo. Había sido fácil y Marina le pertenecería para siempre. Se sentó a esperar en la roca. Un rato después, Marina salió a la superficie sin verle.  
-Así que eras tu...-dijo Draco haciéndose el sorprendido.  
Marina miró asustadísima quien la hablaba. Se puso pálida cuando vio que alguien la había descubierto y que ese alguien era Draco.  
-¡Draco!...yo.  
-No digas nada. Sabía que eras especial. Incluso así eres hermosa. Cantas muy bien, creo que me harás muy feliz.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-Marina fruncía el entrecejo.  
-Tengo tu espejo y el peine, Ahora me perteneces. Eso dijo Duna en clase, debes respetarlo.  
-Sé las normas, pero no me puedes hacer esto.-dijo apretando los dientes.  
-Lo siento. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte libre.-Se acercó a la orilla.-Sal del agua, por favor.  
Marina salió y se secó para que apareciesen las piernas. Estaba desnuda, aunque dos largos mechones rubios la tapaban y se abrazaba a si misma. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Marina lloraba silenciosamente. No entendía como Draco podía hacerla esto. Se vistió y se fueron. Cuando Marina estaba en su habitación, no podía dormir. Ahora Draco sabía su secreto y encima la obligaba a quererle, pero esas eran las normas de las sirenas, no podía negarse.  
Durante semanas, Draco iba siempre acompañado de Marina. Millicent y Pansy no la hablaban amistosamente ya que las dijo que no la gustaba Draco y ahora salía con el, pero Marina no podía hacer nada. Por las noches, lloraba sola en su pequeño paraíso. Por el día tenía que fingir felicidad. Todo el mundo envidiaba a la pareja. Draco quiso acompañarla varias veces a la habitación de la playa, pero Marina se lo impidió. Necesitaba intimidad, no la dejaba sola ningún momento. Cuando se convertía en sirena, se hacía menos humana, por lo que no se preocupaba tanto de sus problemas. Luego si. Ese año en Hogwarts no estaba siendo tan maravillosos como ella esperaba. Draco era guapo y muy bueno con ella, pero no le amaba. Tendría que comprenderlo. Si no, le tendría que robar el peine y el espejo que la quitó a ella. No iba a ser fácil. Se durmió pensando en Harry, su pequeña fuente de alegría.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 5. Sinceridad

Al día siguiente de esa noche larga de insomnio, Snape siguió dando clases sobre las sirenas. Parecía que quisiese que se enterarse todo el mundo de su secreto. Si eran listos y Marina sabía que Hermione, Duna o Harry lo eran, lo adivinarían en seguida. A pesar de ser de su propia casa el profesor Snape era cruel, seguramente por ser alguien diferente a el.  
Cada vez que Marina era besada por Draco, no sentía nada. A lo mejor si no fuese porque estaba obligada, habría podido enamorarse de Draco, pero ahora lo veía imposible. Más, después de que veía a Duna y a Harry siempre muy felices y eso la molestaba.  
Esa noche mas que ninguna, tenía ganas de llegar a su playa privada. Salió de cuclillas y llegó corriendo. Abrió las puertas y se metió de golpe en el agua. Se sintió libre, su pelo flotando y ella nadando donde quisiese. Más alegre, se sentó en la roca y se puso a cantar. Harry esa noche no aguantó más no saber quien era la criatura que cantaba esa melodía con esa hermosa canción. Se levantó de la cama y con la capa invisible se dejó llevar por la melodía. Al igual que Draco, llegó a las puertas y las abrió. Allí vio de espaldas a una muchacha de pelo largo rubio que le caía por la espalda mojado. Cantaba perfectamente. Quería saber quien era, se acercó más. Estaba como hipnotizado.  
-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.  
Marina se sintió fatal, otra vez había sido pillada. Alguien más sabría su secreto y no podía ser. Miraba tristemente a Harry.  
-Yo, Harry puedo explicarlo. Entiéndeme.  
-¡Eres tu!, pero...eres una sirena.  
-Así es. No te asustes, nunca te haría daño. Lo juro.  
-Como me voy a asustar de un ser tan hermoso y frágil.  
-Menos mal. Quiero que entiendas mi secreto.  
Marina le contó todo. Que se convertía en sirena y que Dumbledore la había permitido venir a Hogwarts, a pesar de saber los prejuicios que existían sobre las sirenas. Y también le contó que Draco la retenía contra su voluntad, a causa de esas reglas de las sirenas. Mientras se vestía Marina y salían de la habitación siguieron hablando.  
-No te preocupes, yo no te haré ningún mal.  
-Sabes, ahora tengo más confianza contigo.-Marina sonrió.  
-Si, es verdad.  
-Guau, que hora es. Debemos ir a dormir. ¿Me prometes algo Harry?  
-Ya se que no debo decir nada.  
-No es eso. ¿Te gustaría venir mañana conmigo a nadar?  
-Yo no puedo respirar debajo del agua.  
-Eso tiene fácil solución.  
-Si, tal vez.  
-Muy bien, mañana aquí a la misma hora de hoy. Nos divertiremos.  
-Si, adiós.  
Marina se quedó mirando como Harry se alejaba. Después volvió a su habitación, esa vez más alegre.  
Al día siguiente, a la hora de la comida, Marina no apareció en el Gran Comedor. Estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo para que Harry pudiese acompañarla esa noche a nadar. Cogió un libro de plantas acuáticas y se puso en un rincón a leerlo. Estaba inmersa leyendo, que no vio que alguien se la acercaba.  
-¿Qué haces?  
Marina levantó al vista del libro con el corazón a cien. Vio a Duna con cara de extrañeza. En seguida tapó la hoja que estaba leyendo, pero Duna ya la había visto.  
-Leer.  
-El trabajo de Snape sobre las sirenas ya se lo entregamos.  
-Ya, es que...me parecieron fascinantes las sirenas. ¿A ti no?  
-Bueno...haz lo que quieras, pero la hora de la comida terminará pronto.  
-¿Y tu que haces aquí?  
-Esto...yo...acabé de comer, y...vine ha hacer deberes.  
-Ah, vale.  
-Me voy.  
-Adiós. Marina estaba intrigada. Duna parecía nerviosa cuando la preguntó que hacía ella allí. Aunque como ella también estaba guardando su secreto, no quiso preguntar más. Siguió con su búsqueda hasta que dio con algo que parecía servir:  
Branquialgas: Algas que hacen crecer temporalmente branquias, manos y pies palmeados a quien las come, permitiéndole nadar velozmente y respirar bajo el agua. Provienen del Mediterráneo.  
Sonriendo cerró el libro. Ahora tenía que buscarlas. Se sintió aliviada de poder cogerlas del armario de ingredientes que había en la clase de pociones, a pesar de no saber si estaba permitido.  
El día se la hizo eterno. Ansiaba estar con Harry, los dos solos, nadando libremente. Le enseñaría lo maravilloso del mar. Unas horas antes, Draco la vio muy feliz y se extrañó. -¿Te ocurre algo?  
-No, ¿por que?  
-Porque te veo rara. No estabas así de animada desde...-Draco no acabó la frase.  
-Bueno, no es por nada.  
-Está bien.-se acercó a su oído.-Siento hacerte esto, pero eres preciosa y no quiero perderte.  
-No me pidas disculpas. Eres un egoísta. No tienes que hacerme esto. Soy tu amiga.-dijo muy seria Marina mirando al frente.  
-No puedo hacer otra cosa.  
Marina se levantó y salió de la sala común. Era pronto, pero se fue a la playa. La rabia que sentía en el cuerpo, se volvió tristeza. Sentada en la orilla, escondiendo la cabeza en las rodillas lloraba. Alguien la tocó el hombro.  
-¿Te sientes bien?-dijo Harry.  
-Si, no pasa nada.-dijo Marina secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica.-Mira lo que tengo.  
Se levantó y sacó del bolsillo las branquialgas. Se las extendió a Harry.  
-Vaya, se que son, branquialgas. Las utilicé hace dos años en el Torneo de los tres magos. -Entonces sabes como se utiliza.  
-Si.  
-Bien, pues vamos.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 6. La felicidad no es duradera

Se acercaron a la orilla y Harry se tomó las branquialgas. De pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire y se zambulló en el agua. Respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, Marina estaba en frente de el, flotando, con su cabello hacía arriba. Le sonreía. Harry se la devolvió. En cuanto lo hizo, ella le extendió la mano y la agarró. Nadaron de la mano velozmente. Una gran tortuga pasó por encima de ellos. Los peces nadaban a su alrededor. Pararon en un claro, donde había una roca con estrellas de mar y caballitos de mar. Marina los miraba y Harry la regaló una flor acuática muy bonita. Ella tímidamente la cogió y sonrió. Después de descansar, siguieron nadando y entraron dentro de un remolino. Abrazados comenzaron a dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que salieron disparados fuera de la superficie y cayeron otra vez al agua mientras reían sin parar.  
-¿Has visto eso?, era de día.-dijo Harry.  
-Si, es extraño, es poco más de media noche.  
-Eso significa que nadamos tan lejos que llegamos a un lugar que era de día. Increíble.  
-Me alegro de que te guste y de que te lo pases tan bien.  
-¿Lo dudabas?  
-Bueno, es algo rara esta situación.  
-No te preocupes. Es más, si me permites, me encantaría acompañarte todas las noches a nadar.  
-¡Claro!-Marina estaba muy sonriente.-Que bien.  
-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. Además las branquialgas empiezan a perder su efecto.  
-Si.  
Cada uno se fue a su sala común después de despedirse en frente de la puerta secreta que daba a la playa. Marina radiante de felicidad llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba desierta y sin hacer mucho ruido se metió en la cama. Harry hizo lo mismo.  
Durante las semanas siguientes, Marina y Harry jugaban en el agua. No tenían preocupaciones. Harry a menudo la pedía que le cantara. Otras veces veían la puesta de sol desde la superficie, en ese lugar alejado de la playa. Pero esa felicidad se acabaría porque un día al volver de su sesión de diversión, Harry encontró a Duna hecha un ovillo en unos de los sofás rojos. Una pequeña manta que la debería haber estado tapando, estaba en el suelo. Se acercó y la despertó.  
-Ve a la cama.  
-Harry, ¿dónde has estado?-dijo bostezando Duna.  
-Eh...yo.  
-¿Has estado con la sirena?  
-¿Cómo?-Harry estaba sorprendido.  
-No soy boba, ¿sabes? Desde que estudiamos las sirenas, comprendí que Marina es una de ellas y entiendo por que lo oculta.  
-Eres muy lista Duna.  
-Quiero que dejes de verla.  
-¿Y eso por que?-Harry fruncía el entrecejo.  
-Porque...no quiero.  
-Bueno, no puedes impedírmelo. Es mi amiga y tuya también. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?  
Harry se marcho a su habitación enfadado. Duna habló bajito:  
-Porque no quiero perderte.  
Al día siguiente, Marina se levantó de buen humor otra vez. El día se le pasaba lento, y las escasas horas que estaba con Harry se pasaban volando. Bajó a desayunar, oía el bullicio en el comedor. Entró y de repente todo el mundo se cayó mirándola muy serios. Se quedó parada sin saber que hacer hasta que decidió irse a sentar con los demás de Slytherin. Allí estaban Pansy y Millicent. Cuando se sentó ellas miraron para otro lado y siguieron hablando de sus cosas ignorándola.  
-¿Chicas? ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Marina tristemente.  
No la respondieron. Marina comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del comedor sin saber a donde ir. Llegó hasta el lago y se sentó al pie de un árbol. Con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas lloraba. No sabía por que todo el mundo se había cayado y por que sus amigas la había ignorado. ¿Había hecho algo malo? De pronto oyó una voz a su lado.  
-Marina.  
Ella levantó la cabeza y vio que era Harry. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiarla las lagrimas de la cara con un pañuelo.  
-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Bueno...es que...no te preocupes...pero.  
-¡Habla!  
-Todo el colegio sabe que eres una sirena.  
Marina quedó sin palabras. El estomago se la encogió. Su secreto había sido rebelado después de ella guardarlo.  
-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Quién lo ha dicho?  
-Pues.  
-Dímelo.  
-Duna lo descubrió y.  
-¿Por qué? Se suponía que ella era mi amiga.-Marina miró al suelo abatida.  
-Fue mi culpa. Ella se enteró de que iba a verte todas las noches y estaba...celosa. Pero no es razón de hacer eso.  
-Todo es culpa mía...no debí confiar en nadie.  
-En mi puedes, no te abandonaré.  
Marina se echó a los brazos de Harry a llorar. Lo primero que hicieron fue hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, que pensó que era buena idea que Harry estuviese con ella y que no se preocupase por nada, ya que iba a explicar que no había peligro. De momento lo que debían hacer era dormir los dos en la habitación de la playa. Marina se sonrojó y por lo que pudo notar Harry se puso tenso, pero accedieron. Mas tranquila subió a su sala común a por sus cosas y allí encontró a Draco.  
-Así que te han puesto un guardaespaldas. Gracias por pensar en mi.  
-Ha sido Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué haces?  
-Recoger mis cosas, duermo en otro lado con Harry.  
-¿Cómo? Ni te atrevas.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni si quiera me has ayudado cuando nadie me hablaba y además me estas reteniendo contra mi voluntad.  
-Por que te quiero.  
-Eso no es una excusa. No lo demuestras.  
Marina desapareció de la vista de Draco dejándole muy frustrado.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 7. Infieles

Aquella noche Marina estaba muy nerviosa. Dormiría junto a Harry en una pequeña cabaña que había aparecido en la playa, donde solo había una gran cama. No podía creer que Dumbledore hubiese permitido eso, pero lo hizo. Parecía que no le importaba mucho o que confiaba bastante en ellos.  
Inmersa en sus pensamientos, andaba por la suave arena de la playa. De pronto alguien la tapó la boca y la agarró bruscamente para que no pudiese moverse. Dos personas se pusieron a su frente. Eran Crabbe y Goyle. Una voz fría susurró a Marina al oído.  
-No te preocupes, te trataré muy bien, pequeña sirenita.  
Marina supo que era Marcus Flint. Nunca se habían llevado muy bien, así que pensó que seguro estaba disfrutando con aquello. Marina forcejeaba, pero ellos eran mas fuertes. Además uno de ellos, la dio un golpe en la nuca y la dejó atontada. Cuando Marina despertó estaba en un gran estanque convertida en sirena. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. Estaba tendida en la arena del suelo, así que nadó hasta la superficie y se dio cuenta de que no podía salir, tenía tapa. Llena de ira golpeó el cristal. Marcus apareció ante ella.  
-Ya te has despertado. No me mires así...-dijo maliciosamente.  
-¡Sácame de aquí!  
-No puedo querida. Eres un ser muy valioso. Una sirena, al principio no me lo creía.  
-Eres un malvado. Déjame libre, no tienes derecho.  
-Ssss.-la cortó- Haré lo que me de la gana.  
Marina vio como se marchaba Marcus y se sentó en la superficie muy triste. La habían pillado de improvisto, estando sola, pero Harry se tendría que haber dado cuenta de que ella había desaparecido. Esperaba que lo hiciese pronto. Una punzada en el estomago la hizo pensar en otra persona, en Draco. También podría salvarla.  
Mas tarde apareció Marcus con un montón de alumnos de todas las casas. Marina no reconoció a nadie. Solo hoy sus cuchicheos y sus gritos de asombro al verla. Marcus les hablaba.  
-Gracias por vuestro dinero, la verdad es que está bien gastado. Merece la pena ver a la hermosa sirena de los mares Marina. Porque es verdad.-dijo mientras la señalaba.  
Marina salió disparada a la superficie intentado empujar la tapa. Era demasiado que encima la enseñase como a una bestia de feria. Todos se quedaron asombrados al verla nadar, mover su cola y su pelo ondeando. Los chicos se acercaron al cristal y apoyaron la cara mirando a Marina hechizados con su belleza. Marina seguía forcejeando la tapa, pero no conseguía abrirla. De la rabia y la impotencia que sentía comenzó a llorar. Todos se quedaron callados oyendo como ella lloraba y de pronto se sintieron muy mal. Salieron de la habitación y Marcus habló a Marina apretando los dientes de la intensa furia que sentía.  
-Por tu culpa he perdido a mis clientes. Ahora te quedaras aquí sola, hasta que alguien te encuentre y quizás para entonces.  
Salió del bosque velozmente. Marina comenzó a asustar se de verdad. Podría ocurrirla cualquier cosa. Alguna bestia podía atacarla y si no la encontraban pronto moriría de hambre. Nadó de un lado a otro intentando salir. Incluso empujó para ver si volcaba, pero era imposible. Comenzaba ha hacer un frió tremendo.  
Harry buscaba a Marina desesperadamente. Nadie la había visto. Giró una esquina y se quedó petrificado. Duna se estaba besando con Draco a escondidas. Se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Cómo has podido?  
-¡Harry!.-se asustó Duna.  
-No te creí capaz. Y tu Malfoy, eres una persona horrible. Le decías a Marina que la querías, pero también estas con mi novia.  
-Harry, no, es un error, puedo explicarlo.  
-¿Qué error Duna? No te obligué a nada.-dijo Draco.  
-Calla...-le dijo Marina a Draco.-Harry yo...lo siento -Espero que seáis felices. Yo voy a buscar a Marina, que hace horas que no la veo. Ella si se merece mi atención.  
-¿Ha desaparecido?- preguntó Draco.  
En ese momento venían muchos alumnos hablando muy bajo y algo deprimidos. Harry oyó la palabra sirena y cogió de los hombros al chico de Ravenclaw que la había pronunciado.  
-¿Has dicho sirena? Te refieres a Marina.  
-Si-si.-dijo asustado el alumno.  
-¿Dónde está?-casi gritaba Harry.  
-Eh...en el bosque...en un claro....dentro de un estanque de agua.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Quién la ha hecho eso?-Harry estaba muy enfadado.  
-Marcus Flint.  
-¿Y donde está?  
-No lo se.  
Harry salió corriendo hasta las mazmorras, esperando encontrar a Marcus para que le guiase hasta el claro donde se encontraba Marina. Así sería más rápido. Pero no estaba. Draco llegó corriendo con Duna.  
-No es muy normal lo que voy ha hacer, pero Potter, lo hago por ella.  
-¿Qué?  
-Síguenos a nuestra sala común. Seguro que está allí.  
Darco corría en cabeza seguido de Harry y luego de Duna. Allí efectivamente estaba Marcus. Sentado en lo sofás de piel negra contando dinero. Draco y Duna se alejaron y Harry se acercó a él.  
-¿Dónde está Marina?  
-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?, eres un Gryffindor y esta es la sala común de Slytherin.  
-No me importa. Dime donde está Marina.  
-¿La sirena?  
Un puñetazo se estampó contra la nariz de Marcus y comenzó a sangrar.  
-¡Dime donde está!  
-No te lo diré Potter, a ver si la encuentras a tiempo.-dijo Marcus mientras se tapaba la nariz y le miraba con furia.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo salió corriendo otra vez hacía el Bosque Prohibido. Se paró en el linde y miró al suelo. Las pisadas de los alumnos se veían en la mojada hierba. Podría seguirlas y hallar a Marina. Se adentró en la maleza y con el hechizo lumos, porque ya era de noche. Estaba tardando mucho. Cada vez mas oscuro. Corría mas lento cada vez, porque una punzada en el estomago se lo impedía. De pronto una claridad se vio al fondo. Ya estaba muy cerca. Harry pensaba "Solo un poco mas, ya llego. Por favor, que no te haya pasado nada. Que ciego he estado, yo creo que te...". Harry salió a un claro alumbrado por la luz de luna.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 8. La carta

Harry de paró en seco. Delante de el había un enorme estanque de agua y dentro de el una figura que yacía en el fondo. Se acercó sin aliento y apoyó las manos en el cristal y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Marina. La chica yacía en el fondo boca arriba con la cabeza girada al otro lado de donde se encontraba Harry. Su pelo flotaba hacía arriba. Harry no dejaba de golpear el cristal, cada vez con mas fuerza. Comenzó a darle con los puños y cayó de rodillas. Tan fuerte le daba, que el cristal empezó a quebrarse. El golpe definitivo hizo que se rompiera el vidrio y el agua salió disparada llevando a Harry por delante, como una gran ola. Cuando abrió los ojos comenzó a toser, había tragado agua. Se colocó las gafas y busco aturdido a su alrededor. No muy lejos de el, estaba Marina. Gateando se acercó a ella y la encerró en sus brazos.  
Marina estaba muy fría e inconsciente, pero Harry notó que aún respiraba, aunque muy débilmente. Tenía que calentarla como fuese, así que Harry se quitó la capa y la tapó con ella. Frotó la cola de sirena, pero no desaparecía. Hacía demasiado frío en el bosque. Después de varios intentos, las piernas de Marina aparecieron debajo de la falda. Harry se sintió aliviado por el momento. Oyó pisadas atrás suya. Giró la cabeza y vio que eran Draco y Duna. Los dos se agacharon a su lado bastante preocupados.  
-¡Ayudadme, tenemos que hacer que entre en calor!-dijo Harry desesperado.  
-Lacarnun inflamarae.-dijo Duna.  
Una pequeña hoguerita apareció a su lado. Harry sintió la punta de sus dedos entrar en calor. Todos respiraba dificultadamente y unas nubecitas de vaho salían de la boca de todos.  
-No se despierta, mataré a Flint.  
-No desesperes Harry.  
-Déjame, aunque me estés ayudando, no te perdono lo que has hecho.-la miró con furia.  
-Harry.  
Marina se movió un poco. Harry la miraba impaciente. Duna y Draco no sabían que hacer. Marina abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír levemente a Harry.  
-Menos mal.  
-¿Harry? ¿qué...?-habló Marina sin aliento.  
-No digas nada. Ya ha pasado todo.  
Harry se levantó llevando a Marina en brazos. Marina vio a Duna y a Draco ahí parados.  
-¿Qué hacéis ahí?-preguntó extrañada Marina.  
-Na-nada.-dijo Duna.  
Harry no dejó que siguieran hablando. Lo ultimo que quería era que en su estado, Marina se enterase de que Draco la estaba siendo infiel con Duna, su mejor amiga. Marina se encontraba rara. Tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por que. De pronto, como si fuera una película se acordó de lo pasado y rompió a llorar. Harry la estrechó mas en sus brazos, para que se sintiese mejor.  
Llegó al castillo y fue directo a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey les ayudó.Dos días mas tarde Marina estaba mirando las flores que la habían enviado junto con las tarjetas de ánimos diciéndola que se recuperase pronto. Las flores eran de Harry. No la había dejado sola en ningún momento, pero Marina se extrañaba de no ver a Draco. Después de todo, el tenía su peine y espejo, por lo que le pertenecía, aunque ella se negase.  
De pronto una lechuza llegó con una carta. Marina la abrió asustada, era de sus padres:  
Cariño:  
Nos hemos enterado de lo ocurrido y mañana iremos a Hogwarts ha hablar con el director. No podemos permitir ese trato. Exigiremos que expulsen a los causantes de tu daño y te llevaremos con nosotros de nuevo a casa. No te preocupes por nada, estarás a salvo.  
Marina dejó caer la carta entre las manos. No quería irse de Hogwarts. Aunque la había pasado eso, ella era feliz con las personas que la habían demostrado de verdad su amistad, como Harry. Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-¿Qué tal estas?  
-Bien, gracias.  
-Marina...hay una cosa que quiero decirte.  
-Dime.  
-Bueno...yo...toma.  
Draco la extendió una pequeña bolsita de piel de serpiente.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Esto te pertenece.  
Marina sacó de ella su peine y su espejo de sirena. Ya no pertenecía a Draco.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Porque...no puedo hacerte mas daño.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Bueno, el día que te pasó eso...yo no pude ayudarte porque...estaba con...Duna.  
-¿Cómo?...no será lo que yo estoy pensando...¿cómo te atreves?. ¡Después de que me tenias retenida solo para ti me eres infiel!  
-Yo lo siento, de veras.  
-Vete.  
-Marina, compréndeme.  
-Podría haber muerto por tu cumpla, y tu ligando con Duna. ¡Vete!  
Draco se marchó cabizbajo. Marina lloraba, pero no porque Draco la hubiese hecho eso, sino porque se le había juntado esa noticia junto con la carta de sus padres y fue demasiado. Incluso había empezado a querer un poco a Draco después de estar tanto tiempo con el, aunque le gustase Harry mas que nadie en el mundo. Lo peor de todo era que desde entonces era su mejor amigo y el seguro que no la quería. Nada mas la veía como una amiga a la que proteger y dar cariño y amistad. "Amistad", palabra que prefería que se convirtiese en otra, por ejemplo "amor".  
Muy triste pensó que tenía que hablar con alguien de sus problemas. Como un milagro apareció Duna por la puerta de la enfermería algo indecisa. Aunque ella era una de las personas culpables de su tristeza, era su amiga y no podía aguantar mas así. -Marina...no sabes cuanto siento el daño que te he causado...no era mi intención.  
-Si, es verdad, pero no pasa nada. Ahora tengo otros problemas mas importantes.-no podía dejar de hablar.  
-Tranquila, te ayudaré para poder reparar el daño que te hice. Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigas.  
Marina comenzó a llorar, lo necesitaba mas que nunca. Necesitaba desahogarse y Duna la estaba ofreciendo su ayuda y consuelo. Después de llorar como tontas las dos, Marina le contó todo a Duna. Aunque no podía hacer mucho, se sintió mejor después.  
SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 9. Sentimientos desconocidos

Marina salió esa tarde de la enfermería. Sus padres llegarían en breves momentos para hablar con Dumbledore. No veía a Harry desde hace unos días, y se sorprendió al verle esperándola en las escaleras. Se sonrieron.  
-¿Quieres que paseemos?  
Marina asintió. Sintió una gran paz paseando al lado de Harry por los terrenos del colegio. Aunque era raro ver a un Gryffindor con un Slytherin, a ellos ya les daba lo mismo. Aunque había otra pareja que también llamaba la atención, la de Duna y Draco.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Y Ron y Hermione?-preguntó Marina.  
-Bueno...es que ellos...son novios. Me siento un poquito solo.  
Marina comenzó a reír sonoramente. Harry no pudo nada mas que reír también.  
-Bueno, no te deberías sentir así.  
-¿Por que?  
-Porque me tienes a mi. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.  
Marina agarró a Harry de la mano y le llevó corriendo hacía el lago. Ya había oscurecido. Se acercaron a la superficie. Marina comenzó a cantar melodiosamente. De pronto algo parecía que salía del agua. Harry se colocó las gafas mejor, para ver si estaba viendo bien y se frotó los ojos. Un caballo salía a la superficie y se acercaba a Marina para que lo acariciase.  
-Marina, ¿que es eso?-preguntó Harry acobardado.  
-Un kelpie.  
-¿¡Un que?  
-Si, Harry. Es un demonio del agua. Suele aparecer de muchas formas, pero conmigo lo hace en forma de caballo.  
-Pero...se supone que los kelpies son demonios que seducen a los incautos para que los monten y después los lleva directamente al fondo del lago para devorarlos y dejar que las vísceras floten hasta la superficie.-Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
-Si, así es. Veo que sabes muchas cosas. Pero Harry este kelpie es manso. Hace mucho le pasé una brida por la cabeza con un encantamiento de colocación y se ha vuelto dócil.  
-Vaya...tu si que sabes cosas Marina.  
-Harry, ¿te gustaría nadar por el lago?  
-Pero Marina, tus padres deben de estar ya hablando con Dumbledore.  
-Si, tienes razón. Además, te faltan las branquialgas. Vayamos mas tarde. Te enseñaré muchas especies de criaturas mágicas marinas.  
-Parece muy interesante. Muy bien, acepto. Pero ahora vayamos a ver que ha pasado.  
-Harry...-dijo Marina mientras veía como el kelpie se marchaba.-tengo miedo. No quiero marcharme.  
-Vamos, no te marcharas- No lo permitiré.  
Llegaron hasta la puerta del despacho del director. Marina estaba alterada y Harry muy nervioso. Se oían voces dentro. Luego silenció y la puerta se abrió.  
-¡Hija mía!  
-¡Mama! ¡papa!  
Se abrazaron. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Harry sonreía a su lado. Dumbledore salía majestuosamente del despacho para ver la escena.  
-No quiero irme, mama.  
-Pero hija.  
-Como ven, su hija esta de acuerdo conmigo en que debe quedarse.-dijo Dumbledore- Marina no solo tiene enemigos aquí, también tiene grandes amigos.-guiñó un ojo a Harry.  
-Si, señores Chorale.-dijo Harry nervioso- Mi nombre es Harry Potter y yo he estado cuidando de su hija desde entonces.  
-Muchas gracias chico.-dijo el padre de Marina.  
-Papa, no me quiero ir.  
-Esta bien. Si irte te hace infeliz, te quedaras. Pero Harry, hazme un favor, cuida de mi niña.  
-Si, señor.  
-Marina nos vamos. Espero que nos escribas, que para algo te compraste a Elwe. Adiós Harry.  
-Adios.  
-Gracias mama y papá. Os quiero.  
Dicho esto se fueron. Marina miró a Dumbledore.  
-¿Cómo lo ha hecho señor?  
-Es un secreto.-les guiñó el ojo y se metió en el despacho.  
-¡Harry no me voy!  
Se echó a los brazos del chico eufórica. Harry la agarró por la cintura sonriendo. Marina paró de repente y se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Tan intensamente la miraba Harry, que Marina notó que se ruborizaba. Además, estaban muy cerca. Una sacudida en el estomago le vino de golpe a Marina cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba los labios. El los curvó en una sonrisa seductora. Marina los entreabrió un poco. Ya casi.  
-Harry, ¿dónde demonios te has meti...?-Ron se quedó cortado.  
-¡Ah!, Hola Ron.  
-Yo...eh, ya me voy.  
-No, no pasa nada.  
-Si, creo que interrumpo algo. Adiós, te veo luego en la sala común. Ya es tarde.  
-Vale.  
Marina y Harry se había separado rápidamente al ver a Ron. Pero les había pillado en un momento muy vergonzoso. Marina sentía calor en la mejillas y no podía mirarle a los ojos.  
-Marina, te acompaño a tu sala común. Mañana si eso nadamos en el lago, ¿vale?  
-Si, vale.  
Hubo un silencio incomodo durante todo el camino. Se despidieron con un buenas noches y Marina entró en la sala común. Al cerrase la puerta se apoyó con las espalda en ella y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Al otro lado Harry hacía lo mismo. Marina se llevó una mano al corazón. Latía muy deprisa, pero sonrió. Casi se besaba con Harry, aunque Ron les interrumpió. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. Harry era su mejor amigo. Si le decía que le quería, podría perder su amistad para siempre. Y ella prefería tenerle como amigo, que perderle. Era lo pero que le podía haber pasado, enamorarse de su mejor amigo. Aunque a veces tenía ganas de decírselo y ver claramente si tenia posibilidades, otras veces prefería callárselo. Era un gran dilema, que tendría que solucionar pronto. Se metió en la cama pensando en que al día siguiente estaría con el en el lago.  
Harry, mientras volvía a su sala común, pensaba en las mismas cosas. Casi besaba a Marina y eso solo significaba una cosa, pero...ella no le correspondía. Eso seguro. Hecho un lío se metió en la cama. Aunque ninguno de los dos dormiría.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 10. Clase de Criaturas Mágicas Marinas

Ese día por la mañana les tocaba clase de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Marina no había acudido a las clases en unos días, así que su llegada provocó un murmullo. Todo era diferente. Draco y Duna estaban todo el día juntos, bien observados por Millicent y Pansy. Marcus Flint había sido expulsado de Hogwarts durante ese año, por lo que tendría que repetir curso. Ron y Hermione también estaban juntos siempre, a pesar de intentar no dejar a Harry solo, pero era un poco difícil. Así que Harry y Marina no tenían otra elección que estar juntos. Cosa que no les desagradaba. Hagrid comenzó a dar la clase después de hacer callar a todos.  
-Hola Marina bienvenida. Hoy he pensado, que ya que debes conocer muy bien las criaturas del agua, nos digas alguna y yo trataré de explicarla, con tu ayuda claro y por supuesto si tu quieres. No te lo estoy diciendo a malas.  
-No, pasa nada profesor Hagrid, será un verdadero placer.  
Harry la sonrió. No pensaba que fuese a reaccionar de esa manera. Un escalofrío le recorrió las espalda. Si marina hablaba de los kelpies, esperaba que no tuviese que mostrar uno.  
-Bueno, Marina, dime una criatura marina.  
-Pues algo que todos conocéis, supongo, son lo grindylows.  
-Perfecto. ¿Alguien sabe acerca de ellos algo?-preguntó Hagrid.-Varios alumnos levantaron la mano.-¿Si, Hermione.  
-Pues el grindylow es un demonio que vive en el agua y es de color verde pálido. Se dice que son hostiles con muggles y magos a la vez, aunque mucha gente del agua los ha domesticado.  
-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Si, Ron?-Hagrid estaba alucinado de que Ron quisiese contestar a una pregunta.  
-Pues el grindylow tiene unos dedos alargados que aunque pueden hacer presa con una fuerza inusual, son muy quebradizos.  
-Bien Ron. 5 puntos para Gryffindor.  
-De algo ha valido la pena que en el Torneo de los 3 Magos nos llevasen al lago.-susurró Ron a Harry.  
-Ron, tu no te enteraste de nada.  
-Bueno Harry, me lo contaste y no se me olvidó.  
Harry y Ron sonrieron.  
-Bien, veo que sabéis acerca de los grindylows, ¿pero sabéis algo acerca de los rámora?  
Todos se quedaron callados. Hagrid lo esperaba. Miró a Marina y esta entendió.  
-El rámora es un pez plateado que tiene unas propiedades mágicas portentosas, puede anclar barcos y es el guardián de los navegantes.  
-Si, Marina. 10 puntos más para Gryffindor.  
-Profesor, yo se algo mas.-Duna levantaba la mano.- El rámora por eso es muy estimada por la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que ha dictado muchas leyes contra los cazadores furtivos.  
-Gracias por la infamación Duna. 10 puntos para Slytherin. ¿Alguien sabe otra criatura marina?  
-El shrake.-dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco.  
-Si, Malfoy. ¿Sabes algo de el?  
-Que es un pez cubierto enteramente de espinas.-dijo con asco.  
-Bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. La clase a terminado. Sus puntos de sumaran. Hasta la próxima.  
Los de Slytherin se fueron quejándose como siempre. Hermione estaba contenta con la clase dada. Ron iba echando cuentas de los puntos que habían ganado. Marina pidió a Harry hablar con el. Ron se quedó sin pillar la indirecta y Hermione riéndose le enganchó y les dejó solos.  
-Solo quería saber si esta noche nadaremos en el lago.  
-Si, pero de donde sacaré las branquialgas.  
-No hace falta que las robemos. No te preocupes. Quedamos esta noche en la orilla del lago. Yo las traeré.  
-Vale.  
La noche llegó y Marina se zambulló en el lago a buscar las branquialgas, pues sabía que en las profundidades del lago había. Cuando salió a la superficie, no vio que Harry la miraba ensimismado mientras ella se sentaba en una roca. La luz de luna la bañaba y eso la hacía verdaderamente bella.  
-Ejem.  
-Hola Harry.-dijo sonriente Marina.-Toma, las branquialgas.  
-¿De donde las sacaste?  
-Del lago.-dijo señalándolo.  
-Vaya, que bien. Bueno, ¿vamos?  
Harry se tomó las branquialgas y enseguida se metió en el agua. Estaba bastante tranquilo, a pesar de lo sucedido anteriormente. Marina apareció delante de el nadando enérgicamente de un lado para otro. De pronto se paró y le agarró la mano. Nadaron así, como en la habitación de la playa. Sin darse cuenta, se alejaron bastante y estaba oscuro. Pararon y se soltaron. Unas manos muy fuertes agarraron de los brazos a Marina y a Harry separándolos un poco.  
-¡Harry!  
-¡Marina! ¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Son grindylows! ¡Socorro!  
-¡Acuérdate que sus dedos son quebradizos!  
-¡Harry!  
Harry vio como se alejaban cada vez mas con Marina agarrada. El consiguió librase y el grindylow se fue con sus dedos rotos. Harry nadó rápido hasta acercarse a ellos.  
-¡Marina!  
-¡No, están armados con un lobalug, ten cuidado es venenoso!  
Harry vio una criatura simple de 25 cm de largo, compuesta de una trompa gruesa y una bolsa de veneno. Por lo que se veía, lo utilizaban como arma. Intentando que no le diese el chorro de veneno, con un golpe, fracturó los dedos del grindylow. El lobalug quedó flotando. Se asustó y el chorro de veneno dio de lleno a Harry cuando este se acercaba apresuradamente a Marina para socorrerla. Miró asustado a la chica y cerró los ojos flotando inconsciente. Marina comenzó a llorar y gritar. De pronto, unas figuras a lo lejos aparecieron siguiendo un caballo.  
-Kelpie, ¿quiénes son?  
-Somos gente del agua que vive en este lago. Hemos oído tu lamento y este kelpie, amigo tuyo, nos ha traído hasta a ti. Por eso confiamos en ti.  
-Necesito ayuda. Mi amigo, esta en peligro. Un lobalug le envenenó.  
-Ven con nosotros.

SECRETO DE AMOR

Capitulo 11. Final feliz

La gente del agua de ese lago, muy diferente a Marina, cogieron Harry y le subieron al caballo. Marina nadaba con los demás. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, llegaron al poblado. Allí entraron en una casa desvencijada a causa del agua. Una persona del agua anciana pidió que tumbasen a Harry en una cama. Tenía una fiebre muy alta y deliraba. Marina estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Estaba tan asustada.  
Harry soñaba una pesadilla. Nadaba con Marina por un mar de aguas cristalinas. De pronto ella era atrapada por una serpiente marina. Intentaba ayudarla, pero se daba cuenta de que el no podía respirar debajo del agua y se estaba ahogando. Por lo que intentaba salir a la superficie, pero dos grindylows le tenían cogido ambos de cada pie, evitando que lo hiciera. Mientras Marina chillaba de dolor y le pedía socorro, pero el se ahogaba.  
-¡Marina!-chilló incorporándose de repente.  
Confuso miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo en una habitación que no conocía. En seguida entró alguien, al oír su grito. Era la persona anciana.  
-Ya te has despertado, chico. Poco más y no lo cuentas. Marina vendrá en seguida y os podréis ira casa.  
Harry se quedó más confuso que antes. Empezaba a recordar lo sucedido. Marina entró en la habitación llorando. Se echó a sus brazos.  
-Creía que te perdía.  
-Todo ha pasado ya. Muchas gracias.  
El efecto de las branquialgas comenzó a acabarse, así que Harry inmediatamente se tomó otras. Las llevaba por si acaso, y había hecho bien. Dieron las gracias a la gente del agua y presurosos volvieron.  
Al romper el agua con la cabeza se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo. Era muy bonito. Los dos se quedaron mirando el sol aparecer.  
-Harry...siento haberte puesto en peligro.  
-No, yo acepté acompañarte. Imagínate si no llego a ir, ese grindylow.  
-Si, gracias.  
-De nada, luego tu me salvaste, estamos en paz.-Harry sonreía.  
-De verdad pasé miedo. Creía que te perdía.  
-Yo también.  
Marina se dio cuenta de la extraña situación y se sonrojó, pero con el amanecer, no se veía, se confundía con los reflejos rojizos. Harry nadó hacía ella. Sin previo aviso la besó. Sin poder evitarlo, se hundieron y el beso siguió debajo del agua. Fue muy romántico. Cuando se separaron y subieron a la superficie sonreían.  
-Bueno, creo que ya todo está claro.-dijo Marina.  
-Si, me gustas.  
-Tu a mi también.  
Se abrazaron y terminaron de ver la puesta de sol.Varias semanas más tarde, la relación de Marina y Harry era conocida por todo el colegio. Uno de esos días, Draco y Duna hablaron con Marina y Harry.  
-Bueno, Marina, muchas felicidades.-dijo Duna.  
-Si. Siento...haberte hecho daño.  
-Draco...no, no pasa nada. Veo que los dos sois muy felices.  
-Si, vosotros también.  
-Lo mejor de todo, es que ha salido todo bien.-dijo Harry.-Malfoy, veo que nos tendremos que llevar bien, nuestras novias son muy amigas y creo que lo querrán.  
-Bueno, Potter, se intentará, y lo digo porque por Duna haré lo que sea. Pero no te pases.  
Marina y Duna rieron alegremente y creyeron ver una miraba sincera de amistad entre los dos chicos.  
-Es fantástico.-dijo Marina.-Como dos parejas son una mezcla de Slytherin y Gryffindor, las casas se llevarán mejor ahora.  
-Si, Marina tienes razón.-contestó Duna.  
-Bueno, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Todos no aceptaran.-dijo Draco.  
-Pues es una pena.-dijo Harry.  
Siguieron hablando hasta que la cena de despedida empezó. Allí, las mesas estaban descolocadas. Los alumnos se habían mezclado, menos varios Slytherin que parecía que recelaban. Millicent y Pansy pidieron perdón por su comportamiento a Marina. Ella les perdonó gustosa. Volvían a ser amigas.  
Esa ocasión fue perfecta para que las parejas se sentaran juntas. Fue una cena muy romántica para ellos. Estaban verdaderamente felices. Marina se olvidó completamente de los momentos difíciles. Solo pensaba en los dulces besos que la daba Harry. Hermione y Ron peleaban cariñosamente. Al final estaban felices de dejar todo claro y de estar juntos. Draco y Duna eran una pareja que era muy extraño verlos juntos, porque Draco siempre había sido muy frío, pero era hermoso como la decía cosas al oído dulcemente.Al día siguiente, Draco y Duna; Harry y Marina; y Hermione y Ron iban en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts Aunque hablaban alegremente, cuando llegaba el final del trayecto, iban cada uno a lo suyo con su pareja. Cuando pitó el tren, los ánimos estaban bajos. No se verían durante todo el verano. Las parejas pasaron de la mano la barrera.  
Harry estiró del brazo a Marina y la abrazó dulcemente. Marina le sonreía muy enamorada.  
-¿Vendrás este verano unos días? Nadaremos en la playa por la noche...es precioso.  
-Será genial. Supongo que los Dursley estarán de acuerdo en no verme mucho antes de lo previsto.-dijo riéndose.-Aunque me da un poco de corte porque no conozco a tus padres, pero mejor que estar en Privet Drive.  
-Tonto, no pasa nada. Ya les gustas. Recuerda que me dejaron quedarme por ti.-dijo Marina con una sonrisa reluciente de felicidad.  
-Bien, iré.  
-Genial, iremos juntos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales y al Expreso de Hogwarts.  
-Vale, trato hecho.  
Harry cerró el trato con un beso muy apasionado. Después cada uno, algo mas contentos se fueron con sus respectivas familias. Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Harry y de Duna e increíblemente, Draco pasó por su lado y se despidió de ellos, aunque un poco seco, tendría que acostumbrarse a tener amigos.  
Ese un curso inolvidable para muchas personas y sería también un verano muy agradable.

ESTE FIC LO ACABÉ HACE TIEMPO, PERO SE ME OLVIDÓ PUBLICARLO JEJE. ESPERO OS GUSTE COMO LOS DEMAS Y YA TENGO OTROS QUE PRONTO TERMINARÉ. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR LOS REVIEWS. 


End file.
